War of the Omniverse
by Tyler the Eternal
Summary: Because of one persons greed and search for power, war is coming. And not to just one place, but all across the Omniverse.


There are many universes that co exist with our own. Each universe with a different paforest fleeteads them all to a different ending. Some having met demise long ago and others that still thrive. Yet even though each one has different results, some minor while others in no way being similar, they all have one thing in common.

They all began from a single point, the central universe in which all life took its beginning from this place.

It was a universe filled with untold power, the inhabitants having left many things behind when they passed, objects that are now unknown and hidden to all but the ones who no longer wield them.

Though this universe was once filled with knowledge and power, it was because of this endless bounty that lead the rulers to one day destroy themselves, it having finally corrupted them at some point in they're lives, making this great universe, a place to be feared and worshipped, was at last abandoned, every little bit of life had been extinguished after a war that would plague this great place for millions of years before it came to a close, leaving this place to wait for a new ruler, should one ever rise.

And though they're are very few universes that actually know of this multiverse, the central point of it is not known, and will likely never have a new species take command...

...Until now that is...

On a magnificent metal planet, one far more advanced then our own, stood a cruel and ruthless robot known to all as Megatron, the powerful leader of the Decepticons, a group that sought to take power and rule all, and would stop at nothing to get it. No price was too big for Megatron, no sacrifice too heavy, no loss to great.

He was a being with one purpose, and that was to control everything and crush those too weak to survive his wrath, he believing all those that did not follow his way of life to be beneath him, and there for did not deserve to live and only served to be used by the strong.

Megatron stood near a large portal, connected to a navigation computer. His destination known only to him.

The evil being knew not what waited on the other side of his creation, but whatever it was had a very powerful object that he sought. And if this item was as powerful as his scanners detected, then he had a claim to it. And it would be his to control, and only his.

Though as he attempted to take his first step over to the newest universe, a single energy bullet hit the ground behind his right foot.

Growling in anger at the delay, he turned to face the one who dared challenged his right to his new kingdom.

And of course, there stood the mighty Optimus Prime. The great and Heroic Autobot leader. "Where ever this new place you seek to travel too, I can not allow. What ever you seek can only mean destruction." Optimus said as he began to walk towards the Deceptacon.

Megatron chuckled evily as he turned away from his exit and towards the robot that always stood in his path.

He could have just escaped and sought out this immense power, yet victory would be so much better with the death of his greatest enemy. Only when Optimus had died by his hand would he be able to finally have his throne. "Time after time you have stood against me. Well not again. This time you will fall Prime. And I will finally rule as I was meant too. And you will pay the price for defying me."

He said as his energy blade slid out and he charged at Optimus, yet being faster than Megatron allowed him to move back much quicker as the blade just narrowly missed him once Megatron lunged out.

Optimus's left leg swept out in an attempt to trip the Deception, though Megatron jumped over the obstacle and whipped his blade towards Prime, though only pierced the ground where he had been as he rolled to his side. "Hold still and this'll be quick!" Megatron yelled in rage as he jumped at his brother. Yet even though Megatron was well known for his anger, he often slipped up when it was at its boiling point, and he had quickly reached the moment Optimus stepped into the room, which gave the Autobot a slight advantage.

Prime pushed up on his hands and kicked against his enemies chest plate as his blade went into the ground beneath Optimus, breaking it off as he was sent flying back onto the ground, sliding towards one of the computer panels.

Seeing his chance, Optimus opened fire, sending bullet after bullet at the evil bot, a few hitting his right shoulder and his side before he flipped over the terminal.

Though Megatron had avoided the rest of the energy bullets, avoiding further damage as well, he had not foreseen the consequences of this, the computer terminal started to fry, sending off sparks as the damage spread to the rest of the machine.

And since the two were too wrapped up in their battle, they failed to notice the portal short circuit for just a split second, resulting in a new destination, one that would bring war to several dimensions. And would forever change the lives of many heroes and villains.

And it would all begin in a very peaceful land, which would be caught off guard since they never had experienced the kind of war that would be unleashed upon them soon.

And this land, was known as Equestria, the world of magic and the creatures that inhabited the peaceful place.

This place had special beings that could utilize a powerful magic that came from the strong bond of friendship, and for it to be at its most powerful, there had to be the strongest of bonds to activate it. And it was this power that helped a group of six pony's use powerful artifacts known as the elements of harmony.

And it was these objects that would come into play in the war that would come.

Though they would also be used in a dark way. In a way none of them had ever imagined was possible

* * *

** This story is not mine alone. I just wrote this chapter. Credit for the story goes to forestfleet and one other wbo does not have a fan fiction account.**


End file.
